The Autobot Commander's Softer Side
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jack is upset and avoids everyone, Optimus steps in to help. Done as a request for guest viewer, anon. :)


**anon, a guest reviewer, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Autobot Commander's Softer Side**

Jack stormed out of the command part of the base and headed for the Energon hold in the base, the scowl on his face deepening as the hurt he felt began to really cut into him. Miko had been bugging him about what he and his family were going to do for Thanksgiving and Jack had tried to tell her that he and his mom didn't do much, but then the Japanese girl had to ask about his dad.

That was the breaking point and he had lost his temper at Miko, saying his father had never been around for Thanksgiving and he never would be.

Making it to the Energon stores, Jack walked around a bit, still furious, but he wasn't sure if it was at Miko or not. He and his mom had been working to pay off a lot of bills thanks to his father, so their Thanksgiving dinner was mostly a whole chicken with vegetables and cupcakes for dessert. Jack never complained as his mother had taught him that while traditional dinners had turkey and the fixings, they should be thankful for what they had. A roof over their heads, warm clothes, shoes, beds to sleep in at night, food to eat, and each other.

Every year, with his job, Jack would set some money aside to help his mom with the groceries and hoped that maybe they'd be able to do a Thanksgiving dinner with turkey and fixings someday.

Still, this time of year was always hard for Jack because of how everyone talked about their Thanksgivings being amazing or having family come over. It sometimes made him not want to be around anyone else except his mother when it was Thanksgiving.

* * *

A few days went by and Jack was ignoring everyone except for his mom as he took some extra hours, as it was school break and after a very long shift, he stumbled over to Arcee, who was waiting for him. She quietly watched him put on his helmet and get on her motorcycle alt-mode. "Jack?" She asked gently.

She noticed he was trying to stay awake and transformed, catching him in her hand and holding him as she headed to his home. June saw them and had tears in her eyes. The two shared a look before June took Jack inside and put him to bed.

Optimus looked solemn as Arcee explained to him that Jack was working so hard to help his mother. Miko, who still felt terrible about bugging Jack a few days ago, remembered her parents had sent her some money for the holidays and she perked up a bit, deciding to talk to her host parents later.

"Arcee, when is Jack's next day off?" Optimus asked.

"Tomorrow," the femme answered.

"I'll speak with him then."

Jack came to base the next day as Arcee brought him over before heading out on patrol and the boy noticed he and Optimus were the only ones there. "Jack," Optimus spoke. "Are you feeling alright?"

Jack sighed. "I'll get through it," he said softly.

Optimus kneeled down, one of his hands gently surrounding Jack. "Miko hasn't been herself the past few days," the commander said gently. "She feels really bad about asking you about your father."

Jack's shoulders slumped. "I don't like to talk about him around the holidays," he admitted. "He left a lot of bills that Mom and I are finally starting to make some headway on and I've been trying to save some of my paychecks to help her."

Optimus didn't say a word as he saw Jack sigh again. "I shouldn't have yelled at Miko," he said. "She's one of my best friends and she'd never rub it in my face that she has family and is able to enjoy a traditional Thanksgiving dinner."

The Autobot leader began to understand what happened now and he gently scooped Jack up in his hand. "Your other classmates would take advantage to boast about their holidays, not thinking that some of their classmates might not have been able to experience the same?" He asked gently.

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Some people do."

It was then Jack noticed that Optimus had been holding him and gently cradling him as if he was a sparkling and looked up at the leader. "Optimus, are you a father?" He asked curiously.

The tall Autobot gently shook his head. "I haven't had the chance," he said softly.

The boy suddenly clung to Optimus' armor and Optimus began gently stroking the boy's head. "You have the instinct," Jack said. "I hope you get the chance to be a father."

Optimus looked at the boy. "Thank you, Jack," he said. "In a way, sometimes I see you, Miko, and Raf as sparklings to watch over and keep safe."

That made Jack smile. "I think we see you as a guardian figure and a second father when you save us or give us advice," he admitted.

Optimus smiled at that before he held Jack securely in one hand and began tickling him with the other hand. "Hey!" Jack yelped, but then laughed.

The leader of the Autobots chuckled as he continued tickling the boy. "In a way, Jack, you, Miko, and Raf have given us a family to watch over," he said over the boy's laughter.

Jack squirmed, curling up to try and protect his tickle spots, but Optimus didn't stop tickling him for a bit, which made Jack's laughter grow.

"OPTIMUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Optimus chuckled, stopping so that the boy could catch his breath. "Jack, will you let Miko make it up to you and stop avoiding us?" He asked seriously.

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I can do that."

The leader of the Autobots nodded and let Jack cuddle into his armor, showing a softer side that made Jack feel better and glad that he knew the Autobots, especially Optimus.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
